Asura's Tales
by Henry1112
Summary: Takes place a few days after Turf Wars. Follow the story of a young spirit with extraordinary abilities, a rebellious government agent, a young teenager with newfound airbending abilities and Avatar Korra as she faced an old enemy, the Red Lotus Organization but with a new face, a face that just wants to watch the world burn.


Xavier really hated nature. Ever since he went camping with his father at 8, he learns first-hand that nature is a huge pain in the ass. Well, at least, for him. Most people didn't seem to mind, which irritated him even more.

_I could they love such a… monstrous thing! _ He simply didn't understand every artist's fascination with nature. It was dirty- soils filled with worms and bugs, trees infested with spiders, they were possibly standing on top of the decomposed body of a prey every 5 miles.

So, yeah, he was no fan of nature.

But then, you must ask, why he was walking in a forest full of said soils filled with worms and bugs, trees infested with spiders and decomposed animal bodies turned in dirt. Well, because an old friend of him decided it would be REALLY cool if they lived in the Spirit World.

Yeah, the SPIRIT WORLD of all places.

It took them millions of yuans and breakthroughs in dimensional psychics to reach the Spirit World. Years of research was put into this particular project. And they were considerably lucky with both Avatar Korra's unintentional help with the Vaatu Fiasco and the newest breakthrough made by Varrick ordered by the former Earth Kingdom Dictator, Kurvia helping in their now successful first human teleportation to the Spirit World. Why practice years of enlightenment when you can buy a machine that can teleport you to a new dimension?

Of course, it cost millions of yuans to build one but Xavier knew that one day he would be offering very high profitable tours to the Spirit World. He dreamily fantasizes the billions of yuans he'll earn from such a profitable business. _Money. Money Everywhere! Lots and lots and lots of money._

"Why exactly are we following the bird?!" the tall, young man behind Xavier asked.

Thanks to the young man in a suit being behind Xavier's back, he did not catch Xavier's irritation. Or if he did, he probably pretended to not notice. Xavier was pretty sure that he was purposefully asking such a question to irritate him. _I mean he's an A6 agent for god's sake; they probably trained to have near-perfect memory, right? How could he forget something that was explained to him 45 minutes ago?!  
_

"Because he is leading us to an old friend of mine." Of course, you didn't expect Xavier to just walk blindly around the Spirit World trying to find win a lottery ticket. They had sent the an eagle before them to track down his old friend first.

It surpusingly took the eagle a whole week to find him. Guess, the spirit world is a huge place. Xavier wonder what the eagle ate during the week. Perhaps, some sort of spirit fish or something? He hoped whatever the bird ate wouldn't kill it. That would be a shame and they didn't want to start this whole finding all over again. Oh, and worse, they may be stuck in the Spirit World for a really long time without any guide.

"So… this old friend of yours... why exactly is he so important to Operation Lazarus?"

Xavier bit his lips in slight irritation. He wonders how this young man even became an agent. After all, Xavier had done enough projects with the government to know that the No. 1 Rule of Agents is "Follow Orders, No Questions Asked."

"How is it relevant to your mission, Agent 11?" he said in an authoritative voice.

"Well, the person you are seeing could be a potential threat." The young man known as Agent 11 casually answered.

"Rest assured. Asura is as harmless as a…"

Just before Xavier could finished the sentence, an ear-screeching scream blew into their ears followed by the flapping of wings from spirit birds around an area a few miles up north from Xavier's distance.

Xavier felt a painful sensation as a large rock suddenly pushed him into the side of a large tree. He was about to announce his annoyance towards the situation when he notices a giant boulder standing on the spot he originally stood.

"Yeah, harmless as a what?" Agent 11 sarcastically announced.

"We don't know it was him." Xavier defended.

"It's said on my report that he massacred around 20 villages."

"23 to be exact."

"And you think he's as harmless as what… a fly?" Agent 11 asked a slight sarcastic undertone beneath his question.

"It was an accident."

"Oh, yeah, right, he destroyed 23 villages by accident. And if he did, I'm pretty sure he's the least harmless person in the world." Agent 11 said dusting some dirt that spilled into his suit from the impact of the boulder. "By the way, how exactly was it an accident?"

Xavier ignored the question. Slowly standing up and walking towards the sound, ending the passive-aggressive conversation there and then.

He looked at the clouds again searching for his eagle. At first, he could not find the eagle and grew slightly worried that the terrifying scream had scare the eagle off and they were lost in a jungle full of unknown spirits and god-knows-what?! other creatures.

He sighed in relief when he caught the eagle a few minutes later soaring through the sky announcing his existence with a proud cry.

Following the eagle in an awkward tension brought by the conversation between Xavier and Agent 11, they finally reached the birthplace of the ghost-like screech.

A young teenage boy, around 13 or 14 was standing in a center of fallen trees, on his knees staring at the ground below him. If he was painted grey, you would think he was a sculpture. He was so silent that Xavier couldn't even hear the breathing.

Without turning his head, the young boy with silver hair wearing white pajamas said "Oh, it's you, Xavier, I'm surprised you were able to invent inter-dimensional travel in such a short time."

A slight pause. If Asura was surprised, it definitely didn't show it.

"By then again, I shouldn't been, with all the recent activities of the Avatar. News spread quite surpusingly quickly in the Spirit World."

"Asura, I want you to…"

"I refuse." Asura said calmly, still not even looking at the duo that was behind him.

"But I haven't even told you what I was offering."

"You know I am a danger to people, Xavier."

"Well, it's an even bigger threat."

"I highly doubt that."

"Just please… consider it." Xavier asked his voice quiet unlike his earlier conversation with Agent 11.

There was a long silence as Asura ponder Xavier's statement.

"I might." Asura later announced.

"Good." Xavier said as he started digging into his backpack trying to find the files he was carrying.

"Hold on." Asura said as he finally stood up to looked over the duo- his skin ghost-like white, eyes ruby-colored red. "Shall we talk this over tea?"

Xavier would have wanted to finish this as fast as possible, but he knew he couldn't refuse. Asura hold all the cards right now and even if Xavier slightly irritated Asura, he could risk not convincing the creature to join his cause.

"Sure." He said, his voice polite and courteous, lacking the slight bit of irritation and urgency that were in his eyes.


End file.
